O Estranho no Cemitério
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Um encontro por acaso em um cemitério no meio da noite pode mudar a vida de alguém... Ou até acabar com ela. .::SasuHina::.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto nãao me pertence, infelizmente.. u.u

Aviso básico: Tem um pequeno e nada explicito hentai lá pelo final da fic, quem não quiser não leia.. quem ler, dê um desconto, é o meu primeiro. ;D

**O Estranho no Cemitério**

Era tarde da noite e Hyuuga Hinata voltava do trabalho a pé. Estava cansada. Esse era o lado ruim de morar na grande Tokyo e não ter nenhum meio de transporte que não a deixasse cansada, os lugares eram muito longes um do outro. O lado bom era que ela não estava liberando gases na atmosfera e nem contribuindo para o aquecimento global.

Já estava na metade do tempo que ela demorava com o percurso do trabalho até sua casa e foi quando ela percebeu que estava passando na frente de um cemitério e esse cemitério não fazia parte do caminho que ela sempre tomava.

Ficou um pouco assustada ao perceber que estava completamente perdida. Mas parte do medo passou quando ela se lembrou que cemitérios eram lugares que a atraíam muito. Podia ser até meio macabra essa atração, mas era nesses lugares que ela sentia a paz que o barulho da cidade não a permitia sentir. E com esses pensamentos ela entrou.

------

Um homem vestido com um sobretudo preto caminhava pela rua escura calmamente. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos de um ônix profundo que parecia penetrar a alma das pessoas e, além disso, eram hipnotizantes.

Assim que passou pelo sombrio cemitério sentiu que deveria entrar lá. Com longo tempo em que seu corpo desalmado caminhou pela Terra ele aprendeu a não ignorar os sentimentos, tanto puros quanto obscuros.

E estava certo. Lá, no cemitério, encostada em uma dos túmulos estava a mais bela jovem que ele já vira em toda sua vida, que fora muito longa. Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos perolados, que no momento olhavam para algo que ele não podia ver.

Uchiha Sasuke se aproximou. Primeiro com a intenção de matá-la e beber seu sangue,como qualquer vampiro faria, mas depois de encarar aquele rosto esculpido por anjos ele teve a certeza de que não teria a capacidade de fazer tal atrocidade.

- Está acordada, shitashii?

Hinata sentiu o coração acelerar, levara um susto com a profunda e maravilhosa voz que soara em seus ouvidos.

- Estou. - respondeu ela não resistindo e olhando-o.

Sasuke viu os olhos da garota brilharem assim que focaram seu rosto.

Belo. Era a palavra que Hinata usou para descrevê-lo. Nunca havia visto homem tão belo em toda sua vida.

- E obviamente está sozinha. - afirmou ele.

E foi então que Hinata se tocou. Estava sozinha em um cemitério, era tarde, estava escuro e havia um estranho ao lado dela. Se algo acontecesse não haveria ninguém para socorrê-la.

- Qual seu nome?

- Hyuuga Hinata.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata, nada de ruim vai acontecer. - disse ele encarando-a intensamente.

O coração de da Hyuuga acelerou. Ela nunca havia tido muita fé em amor a primeira vista e também nunca acreditara em anjos. Agora sentia suas crenças abaladas, sentia que ele era perfeito e sabia perfeitamente bem que humanos não eram tão belos quanto ele, só podia ser um anjo.

Ele sorriu ao notar a admiração nos olhos dela. Era sempre assim. Todo aquele poder de atração emanava dele sem que ele percebesse ou quisesse e os humanos eram tão fracos! Acreditavam tão fielmente em sua beleza, em sua voz perfeitamente afinada. _Tolos_, pensou.

Hinata continuava hipnotizada. _Ele é um anjo_, pensava repetidas vezes. O que seus olhos perolados não captaram foi que o sorriso dele era quase animalesco e que seus olhos a olhavam famintos. Um anjo não era assim.

- Eu me chamo Sasuke. - disse em um timbre perfeito depois que notou que não conseguia desviar o seu olhar do dela. Maldita humana! Bruxa! O havia enfeitiçado! Não queria matá-la, mas também não queria que alguém tivesse tal efeito sobre ele. - Porque está em um cemitério, Hinata?

- Eles me fascinam. - disse automaticamente, sem conseguir se conter, mas logo em seguida corou.

- Por que? - Tão bonita vermelha desse jeito.

- Porque aqui é tão calmo. Sinto como se nada pudesse me atingir, como se o mundo acabasse e eu não me importasse.

- Isso não é muito humano de sua parte, é? - Quem era ele para falar sobre essas questões? Não havia sido um bom exemplo de humano em sua vida, quando ainda era um. Mas isso não mais importava, havia sido há muito tempo e as memórias humanas são borradas e ficam esquecidas com o tempo.

- Sei que é egoísta. Mas um pouco de egoísmo é permitido a todos.

- Quantos anos tem?

- 19.

- Qual sua cor preferida?

- Preto. - _É a cor dos olhos dele_, pensou completamente encantada.

- O que acha da imortalidade, shitashii? - Será que ele poderia ser incluído naquele todos? Mesmo com todo o egoísmo com o qual convivia todas as noites? Matar, no caso dele, era um egoísmo e o egoísmo era bom.

- Que ela tem dois lados, assim como tudo no mundo.

- _Você_ me permite um pouco mais de egoísmo, doce Hinata? - Ele deixou os olhos acenderem por um segundo.

Hinata se assustou. Ela havia enxergado direito? Os olhos dele haviam ficado vermelhos?

- O-o que? - gaguejou completamente corada.

- Não, nada. - Não podia matá-la! Não podia! Alguém tão jovem e bonita merecia viver. _Ache um homem velho e flácido para beber o sangue, Uchiha Sasuke! Um homem que já viveu tudo que tinha para viver e que já se cansou de tudo_, disse para si mesmo com raiva e desapareceu do cemitério em um piscar de olhos.

Havia sido tudo um sonho? Aquele homem... Sasuke era o nome dele? Ele havia sumido em uma velocidade impossível para ser normal. Quem era ele, ou melhor... _O que_ era ele?

------

_Você é um fraco, Uchiha!_, gritou consigo mesmo em sua mente. Havia seguido o cheiro da garota. Havia achado seu apartamento. Estava observando-a dormir agora. Um sonho conturbado, assombrado por pesadelos aparentemente. Estaria ele em seu sonho? Estaria ela sonhando que seu sangue era sugado por ele? Seus olhos brilharam vermelhos quando imaginou a cena, o gosto do sangue dela em seus lábios, descendo por sua garganta. Afinal, queria ou não matá-la? Alguém de cheiro tão doce devia ter um sabor delicioso... E desde quando ele se importava com valores, honra, com a vida humana? Era um desalmado, um assassino, um vampiro. E tirar-lhe-ia a vida. Aproximou-se da cama e se deitou sobre ela, sentindo a temperatura agradavelmente quente do corpo dela, que se arrepiou ao sentir o frio que emanava dele. Ela era perfeita, linda! As bochechas estavam adoravelmente coradas, destacadas do resto da pele clara e sedosa. A dúvida o assolou novamente, iria matá-la ou tomá-la para si? Aproximou o rosto do pescoço de Hinata, que inclinou a cabeça para o lado oposto, dando-lhe espaço. Beijou delicadamente o local e aspirou profundamente o perfume dela.

A Hyuuga estava quase acordando, sentia um corpo frio sobre o seu, mas a mente ainda estava nublada de sono. Sentiu lábios tocarem seu pescoço e abriu os olhos. Não se assustou. Sabia que era ele. Não importava que ele era um estranho, não importava que ele não era humano. Importava apenas que ele estava lá agora, como estivera em seus sonhos.

Sasuke notou finalmente que ela havia acordado, e viu o rosto dela se virar e encará-lo.

Hinata encontrou olhos vermelhos com pupilas dilatadas de desejo. Sentiu a excitação evidente dele pelo volume extra na calça tocando-a. Uma onda de calor se espalhou por seu corpo. O rosto dele se aproximou e os lábios tocaram os seus. A língua urgente querendo encontrar a sua. Ela entreabriu os lábios e o beijo se intensificou. As mãos de Sasuke passeavam pelo seu corpo, exploravam-na em vários lugares com incrível velocidade.

Pouco depois os sons dos gemidos de prazer se espalhavam pelo quarto, aumentando de intensidade, assim como a velocidade dos movimentos. Sasuke e Hinata gritaram juntos quando atingiram o clímax.

Agora estavam deitados na cama, os dois se encaravam.

- Minha cor preferida agora é vermelho. - disse de repente.

Sasuke sorriu. Essa era a cor dos olhos dele agora.

- Eu sou um ser muito egoísta, Hinata. - disse.

- Todos somos, Sasuke.

- _Você_ me permite um pouco mais de egoísmo, doce Hinata? - Repetiu a pergunta que havia feito mais cedo para ela naquela mesma noite.

- Claro, Sasuke. - _Ela nem imagina_, pensou.

- Adeus, shitashii. - disse aproximando o rosto do pescoço delicado dela e sentindo aquele cheiro que o embriagava.

- Co...? - Hinata gemeu de dor quando os dentes pontiagudos e afiados se enterraram em sua carne. Ele começou a sugar seu sangue e a dor virou prazer.

Sasuke a envolveu em um abraço e sugou o liquido doce e vermelho mais intensamente. Podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do coração dela, antes acelerados, agora lentos. Ela estava morrendo.

Hinata achava que a morte era horrível, dolorosa. Mais uma vez, porém, aquele estranho, aquele anjo abalava suas crenças. A morte era boa, uma libertação e morrendo daquele modo ela estava satisfeita. Satisfeita com a vida que havia levado. Satisfeita com o que havia aprendido. Iria em paz, apesar de tudo.

Sasuke se levantou, deixando o corpo mole e frio deitado no colchão, e vestiu suas roupas. Era uma pena que ele não resistisse aos instintos, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia bem. Não se arrependia de nada que havia feito naquela noite ou nas outras.

_Vá em paz, shitashii... Uma pena que nunca vamos nos encontrar novamente_, pensou com uma pontada de tristeza. Mas logo sorriu e pulou pela janela do apartamento, sumindo na noite de Tóquio.

* * *

Nami: OMG, que que vcs acharam? hehe Eu tava olhando minhas fics e aí deu vontade de continuar essa... aí deu nisso, mais uma de vampiros. XD aushaushaush

espero que vcs gostem, pq foi meio dificil escrever com o hentai e tals. ^^

Sasuke: Vc ta ficando pervertida.. u.ú

Nami: Morra, Sasuke.. ¬¬'

entom... deixem reviews, ok! *-*

Beeijos. =*


End file.
